Digimon: Another Day, Another Rescue
by Dralion97
Summary: When the new Digidestined saved the world, they truely became part of the gang. But more problems arise to stop them from having a perfect normal life for once.  Cancelled
1. Chapter 1

_**I think I should first point out that while this uses the characters from the first and second series of Digimon, it is not completely based off the episodes as I have not included the whole end of second series and I've sort of mixed the two plus added my own ideas into it. I think I should also point out that I haven't added the fact that the world knows about the new Digidestined and their digimon. I hope it's ok as you could say it's my first fanfic.**_

_**And now for the disclaimer. As much as I would like to, I don't own Digimon.**_

_Matt_

Man is it boring at the moment! I mean sure, having Gabumon around was pretty fun, and he was allowed at school, but I'd rather be in the Digiworld. At least there we always had something to do. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

It happened shortly after Ken joined the team for good. A new threat was terrorizing the Digiworld and us original digidestined were determined to join the new digidestined.

Izzy agreed that we should all fight. Every digimon was in danger and that was no different for the original digimon that were our closest friends.

But we should have known it wouldn't be that easy. After all, when is it easy?

One day Tai and Kari tried to get into the digiworld from their computer. But something went completely wrong.

Our original digivices had been 'modified' by Izzy so that us original digidestined can also enter the digiworld whenever we wanted.

Tai and Kari were using them but the gate didn't open. Our digimon were with us at the time and Tai told me that while Agumon was freaking out, Gatomon had been trying to find an explanation for what had happened. But she soon left that to Izzy, a smart idea.

But we were soon going to find out how many problems this would actually cause all of us.

_Davis_

"Davis! Hurry up will ya? Agumon is getting swamped again. Izzy wanted to see us and if you don't get Veemon out of sight soon then we're gonna have even more trouble and I'm not sure how much more of this our digimon can take. The whole _world_ knows about them!"

I looked over at Tai from the soccer grounds. He looked almost as stressed as our digimon themselves. Most of the original digidestined looked like that at the moment. Kari told me it was because of the fact that the whole of Japan knew that they were the digidestined and that they had digimon of their own. I was about to reply when Agumon cut me off.

"Tai! Help me!"

Tai gave me a warning glare before he raced off to help Agumon. I watched him run off as I thought about how I was doing with hiding Veemon from my family.

"Let me at 'em Davis! Let me help Agumon!"

I grinned slightly as Veemon cut into my thoughts.

"You know I can't do that Veemon. If I let you attack them then Agumon would be forced to fight you!" I answered him simply before pushing him into the bag.

Veemon sighed in defeat when Garurumon's voice cut through the air.

"Howling Blaster!"

Veemon gave me a glare as I zipped up my bag and raced after Tai.

_Matt_

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon attacked the tree behind the kids surrounding Agumon. They turned to face us as they backed away from the Dinosaur-like digimon. Garurumon walked up and stopped beside Tai. I grinned down at him from my spot on Garurumon's back.

"Hey Agumon! You better now that you can breathe?" Garurumon joked as he called out to his friend.

"Much better, thanks Garurumon."

I laughed and grabbed Tai's hand, helping him up onto Garurumon's back.

"I guess you're ready to go then huh Agumon?" I called down to the yellow digimon.

Davis appeared at that moment. His look showed that Veemon was not happy that he and Garurumon had stepped in. But he also knew Garurumon was one of the only digimon that could intervene.

"You ok to walk Davis? Garurumon can only carry so much weight. Meet you at Tai's 'kay?"

Davis looked discouraged but nodded anyway.

"See you guys there!" He called before running off

The kids stared after him in envy. After all, hardly anyone was lucky enough to be friends with the original digidestined. I laughed before patting Garurumon's neck.

"Lets go buddy!"

_Davis_

I sighed as I knocked on the Kamiya's door. Veemon stood beside me, his frame shaking slightly in anger. It was good that the Kamiya's knew about the new digidestined. It was hard keeping Veemon out of view. So I wasn't surprised when Mrs Kamiya opened the door.

"Oh hi Davis, Veemon. Tai said everyone was coming over. Tai's in his bedroom with some of the others."

I nodded to Mrs Kamiya as we stepped through the door.

"Thank you Mrs Kamiya. Come on Veemon!"

We headed straight to Tai's bedroom. I probably should have restrained Veemon.

I opened the door to say hi to everyone when Veemon shot in from beside me. I thought they'd put food out for the other digimon so I was caught off guard when the other digimon started yelling at Veemon. I forced my gaze off of T.K and Kari to see what the digimon were yelling at. The sight not only surprised me, it was also pretty embarrassing.

"Veemon! Gabumon! Stop fighting you two!"

_Matt_

I had been busy talking to Tai when Davis yelled out at Gabumon and Veemon. I looked over to see the two fighting.

"Gabumon! Cut it out!"

I rushed over and pulled Gabumon back, away from Veemon. Davis was having more problems with trying to get Veemon back then what I was having with Gabumon.

"Jeez guys! What's gotten into you two?" I exclaimed as I forced Gabumon all the way back to Tai's bed.

Veemon was glaring at Gabumon while the wolf-like digimon looked at him in confusion.

"What's this all about Gabumon?" I asked him as he turned to face away from Veemon.

"I don't know Matt. Veemon just attacked me!"

I sighed and let go of Gabumon, pretty sure that he wouldn't attack again. I then turned to look over at Veemon. The digimon was pretty angry and he was making it especially hard for Davis to keep a hold on him.

"Whether you attacked him or he attacked you, now is not the time guys! No one but Tai's parents knows about the new digidestined. We'd have to fight the other digimon if they were found." Izzy cut in, turning away from the computer.

I nodded at Izzy. Trust him to get everyone to be serious. It normally worked for Veemon and Davis but I had a good guess that Veemon was just too angry to listen to reason.

"It's not fair! Even Patamon and Gatomon can walk around freely. But me, Armadillomon and Hawkmon have to stay out of sight! And when our friends need our help, we have to just stand by and watch. It's not fair in the slightest!"

Everyone sighed as Veemon complained. Davis's look showed that he agreed with his digimon. I was about to speak up but T.K beat me to it.

"Come on Veemon. Patamon and Gatomon can only walk around freely because we're part of the original digidestined. Otherwise we'd be the exact same as you and Davis. For quite a while we actually were like you."

I grinned slightly as I remembered how hard I had tried to hide Gabumon from my dad. Like the other parents, he found out when we were looking for Kari before Myotismon got her. The whole world found out about our digimon by the time we went back to the digiworld. Then we had to face the Dark Masters. It'd been tough but we did it.

Davis pulled me out of my thoughts. At times he can be stubborn.

"I'd rather be famous than be constantly hiding the digimon!"

The original digidestined grinned at each other. While most thought our life was the best, we knew the truth.

"Trust me Davis, you'd rather be like what you are now. Our life is no luxury, I can guarantee that. Our parents and teachers haven't given us special treatment apart from letting us out at any time if there is a problem in the Digiworld. Once it took us a whole day to get Tai's digivice back." Kari explained to Davis and Veemon.

Davis sighed but didn't argue with her. Even to Tai it was obvious that Davis still had a thing for Kari.

Tai laughed slightly as Kari brang back the memory of that _long_ day.

"I remember that day." He spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Tai where he was sitting besides Sora and me.

"When it was first taken, we all freaked out just slightly. Izzy had only worked on my digivice at the time. He needed mine so he could do the same with the other digivices. You should have seen the faces of the public when all the other digimon digivolved. As soon as they digivolved, the kids bolted. They still had my digivice then. What a chase we started. Agumon and me had to ride with Matt on Garurumon. Every digimon was chasing them. Of course, that freaked them out even more. The chase took all day. Eventually, Agumon for pissed and when I managed to get a hold on the digivice, he digivolved. Then he helped the others surround the kids so I could get it back. No one's forgotten that day, even the public remember."

The original digidestined laughed at the memory. Kari was leaning against T.K, holding her side as she laughed. T.K was laughing next to her but he had a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Izzy was laughing from where he was typing on the computer. Eventually all of us settled down and Izzy turned around to face Kari and T.K.

"We're ready to start guys. Who are we waiting for anyway?" He asked as he glanced at us.

I gave a quick glance around the room, ticking off in my mind who was here.

"We're waiting for Cody, Yolei, Ken and Joe. Mimi went back to America today." I answered.

Tai spoke up again once I was done.

"Ken and Yolei will be late. They were going somewhere when I called."

Izzy nodded and went back to facing Kari and T.K.

"We can talk to them as they come. Kari, T.K, would you two give me a hand?" Izzy asked as he indicated his head to the computer.

The two of them nodded and stood in front of the computer.

"You two know the drill." Izzy said as he sat back at the side.

Kari and T.K nodded. They held their digivices at the computer and yelled out.

"Digiport open!"

They waited but nothing happened. Gatomon leapt onto Kari's shoulder as Patamon sat on T.K's head.

Suddenly both me and Tai were on our feet as Kari, T.K, Gatomon and Patamon went pixilated, like a TV show that has bad reception.

Kari fell to her knees, clutching her head as light from the computer teleported them to another world, more then likely _not_ the digiworld.

As soon as they were gone, the port closed and the computer crashed. Izzy went straight to it and pushed the on button. His fingers drummed, impatiently on the desk as it took forever to boot up.

Tai fell to his knees beside me. I didn't notice. I was too busy staring after where my younger brother just disappeared.

"KARI!"

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first Fanfic. Yeah I know I changed from characters a little too much. I'll do that less in the future...promise.**_

_**Leave me a review on how you think I could make the second chapter better. For now I won't have a day a week for uploading because this story is written by hand, put on the computer then put on here so it takes a bit for me to do. Anyway, hope you liked it again and see ya XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter woot! I'll get on to creating an upload date soon. It'll be something like Friday, Saturday or something like that. That's mostly because I have school and a life every other day. True I have school on Friday but I'm on the comp late that night.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I tried switching from characters less. I did that a bit too much in the first one.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. **

_Tai_

I don't know what the hell just happened.

One minute my sister and her boyfriend are trying to open the gate to the digiworld, then they went pixelated and vanished as Kari clutched her head in pain.

I fell to my knees besides Matt. I was shaking and my eyes were misty.

"KARI!"

Somewhere in my mind I knew that yelling wouldn't do anything but I couldn't help it. My sister had vanished before my eyes and I had a feeling that her reaction meant that she hadn't gone to the digital world

I placed my head into my hands as I remembered everything the new digidestined had told me.

T.K had been the one to tell me about the dark ocean. He told me about it calling for Kari before. And that both times she'd been lucky to get out of there, even with him or Gatomon with her.

I felt someone kneel beside me and when I turned my head slightly, I saw Matt. He was on his knees, staring at where Kari and T.K had disappeared. Them disappearing was hard on both of us.

Back when we were stuck in the digiworld, Matt thought his duty was to protect his little brother. Quite a few times Matt freaked out when T.K was in danger but T.K being kidnapped by Puppetmon was it for Matt. At first, Patamon wasn't with T.K so Matt's little brother had no digimon protecting him. Matt and me had a pretty big fight. Then when T.K came back, Matt felt useless because his little brother didn't 'need' him anymore.

It took a while, plus alone time for Matt, but eventually he came 'round.

Then I had my big freaking moment.

During our journey in the digital world, we split up. Izzy, Sora, T.K and Kari came along with me. Matt went off on his own and Joe stayed behind somewhere with Mimi. As we were travelling through a desert, Kari got sick again. I freaked out then because when we were younger, Kari got sick and almost died. I blamed myself because I was looking after her at the time and I took her out to play soccer with me. Then when she came out of hospital she didn't get mad at me. She just spoke to me, saying " Tai, I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very good. You'll probably never want to play with me again."

It killed me to hear her say that, so when she got sick on our journey, I went crazy. I even got really mad at Izzy that I almost hit him once and I actually tackled and hit him another time. Sure Izzy can be a bit annoying at times, especially when he goes computer geek on us, but never before have we wanted to hit him.

Matt and me would always be big brothers to our siblings and that is why we were going crazy right now. Really, the best thing you could say we were going through would be a breakdown. And I mean a serious one.

Sure Matt was in a state of shock right now but pretty soon he'd lose it. As for me, well I'd already lost it. All Matt was doing right now was muttering "T…K" over and over. I'm pretty sure we were leaving the other Digidestined at a loss of what they could do to help us.

Davis tried his usual way of cheering others up, but I just ignored him and I'm pretty sure Matt did too. All I did was bury my head in my hands.

I heard Davis sigh as me and Matt completely ignored him and I'm pretty sure all the others jumped a metre in the air when there was a knock on the door.

_Davis_

I heaved a sigh as I looked at the unresponsive shapes of Tai and Matt. They were breaking down, and fast.

At the moment Matt was in a state of shock while Tai was completely loosing it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Sore went to answer it.

I glanced over at Izzy. He was staring at his two friends as they broke down. No doubt he felt responsible, and that the two boys on the floor held him responsible. And sooner or later, one of them would mention it.

I looked up as Yolei let out a greeting. Cody, Joe and Ken were with her. Joe took one look at Izzy, Matt and Tai as he walked in and stopped besides Sora. The other three new digidestined stopped as they crowded around me.

"What happened to the two of them?" Ken asked as he put Wormmon down with the other digimon.

Veemon was still glaring at Gabumon so he didn't notice his friend.

I sighed as Ken, Yolei and Cody turned to me.

"They're loosing it. Badly. Kari and T.K were helping Izzy test if he had fixed the problem. For a while nothing happened. Then Kari, T.K and their digimon started to fade, like Kari did that time at school. Then the computer went bright, they disappeared then the port closed. I think Matt and Tai are guessing that they went to the Dark Ocean. They've been like this ever since. I think the clue that Kari gave them is the fact that just before they disappeared, she collapsed, clutching her head in pain."

I explained the whole thing to them softly, trying not to let Tai or Matt here me, although I doubted that they'd listen.

Ken looked down as Yolei gasped in shock.

Unfortunately I hadn't been quiet enough. Matt rose to his feet angrily.

"You left one large detail out of that _nice_ little explanation of yours." He said, his voice bitter.

Ken looked up at him as the digimon fell silent. Even Veemon held his tongue as Matt let out his bitter comment.

"And what detail would that be Matt?" Sora asked hesitantly.

I already had a pretty good idea at what the detail was.

Matt glared at Sora as he replied to her question.

"That it's all…Izzy's…fault!"

He dragged out the last three words, emphasizing his point.

Ken, Yolei and Cody were frozen by my side.

I looked over at Izzy. He looked ready to agree with Matt but he spoke anyway.

"Matt I didn't mean for them to-" He spoke desperately but I doubt anything would reach to Matt right now.

I was right. Matt just glared at him as Izzy trailed off part way through his excuse.

I looked at Tai then. He hadn't moved when Matt spoke up. It was as if he was somewhere we weren't and, knowing Tai, he probably was.

"NO Izzy! If you hadn't asked them to help! If you had just waited! Then the two of them would be here right now! We should have waited! We should have stopped them!" His voice grew more and more panicked as he said everything that they should have done.

Shortly after he spoke, Matt collapsed by the bed, loosing it himself. Sora and Gabumon rushed over to him. Agumon was already with Tai, trying to calm him down.

Joe sighed as he came up to us new digidestined.

"What is the Dark Ocean like?" He asked, watching as his two friends fell apart.

"I don't know Joe, only Kari, T.K, Ken and Yolei have been there" Cody replied as we all turned to look at Ken.

_Kari_

Even after we were teleported, my head hurt. T.K knelt beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Kari? Fight it Kari! Don't give in to it! Don't let it win!" He encouraged me, helping me fight the darkness.

I felt Gatomon pat my arm in worry. I fought against the darkness inside my head. It took me a while but I did it.

Slowly the black nothingness changed to the digiworld. A _dark_ part of the digiworld to be exact.

T.K stood up from beside me and looked around us.

"Do you think we're at the Dark Ocean?" He asked as he looked around.

I shrugged. I truthfully didn't know.

"We might be. Right now this just looks like part of the Digiworld." I replied as I got up and walked over to the TV.

I could see Tai and Matt but they couldn't see us. I watched as Tai collapsed besides Matt.

"KARI!"

T.K looked over at me as Tai yelled out my name. He came up and knelt besides me at the TV. He watched as Matt collapsed beside my brother.

Matt looked like he was in a state of shock. He was staring straight at us but not seeing us.

Tai on the other hand was a complete mess. He was completely loosing it. His eyes were filled with tears as more spilled over his cheeks.

My eyes filled with tears of my own. A hand flew to my mouth as my tears leaked out. It was hard for me to watch my brother fall apart over loosing me, whether I was alive or not.

T.K got over his own small state of shock and hugged me. He didn't talk but he didn't need to. Just having him with me helped calm me down as we watched our brothers' reactions.

Davis tried to use his normal trick to get them to snap out of it but they ignored him. Davis sighed as they gave him no reaction. He looked past us, probably at Izzy. His gaze didn't waver, as there was a knock on the door and Sora and the digimon jumped out of their skin.

Sora went to open the door and Davis finally turned his head. Cody, Yolei and Ken surrounded him. Ken must have asked about Matt and Tai because Davis started explaining.

I watched as Ken, Yolei and Cody reacted to the news. I turned away and stood up as Matt got up. I walked away so I couldn't hear anymore.

T.K was frozen staring at his brother as Matt started yelling. Eventually, T.K couldn't handle it either and he came to me.

"Where are we going to go Kari? If we're in the Dark Ocean, how can we get out? We weren't called here from the real world or the digiworld. We opened a port here." T.K asked the questions that were on my mind, the questions that had no answers.

"I don't know T.K. I honestly don't know"

Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other in confusion.

"But, can't you reopen the port?" Gatomon asked.

I shrugged as I turned to her.

"We can try but if it doesn't work then we need Izzy!" I replied and turned back to the TV.

Sighing, I held up my digivice and yelled out the familiar words.

"Digiport open!"

I tried to use as much meaning as I could during the circumstances.

There was nothing. The TV beeped a few times then nothing.

I turned back to T.K and Patamon. I shrugged at them when Sora messaged me.

_Kari_

_Where are you? Tai and Matt are freaking out. They're loosing it badly. Are you ok? Is T.K with you?_

_Sora_

I looked at Sora's message, and then beckoned T.K forward so he could look at what I replied with. And also incase he wanted to add anything.

_Sora_

_I'm fine. Yeah, T.K's with me. He's ok aswell. We know about Tai and Matt. We can see you through the TV but I'm guessing that you can't see us. I'm not sure exactly where we are but I think it's the Dark Ocean. We're stuck here though. I tried to open the Digiport but it didn't work. Can you get Izzy onto that? Let us know if he finds out anything. We'll be ok, don't worry. Try and get Matt and Tai to stop beating themselves and Izzy up for this. We'll get back as soon as we can._

_Kari_

I sent the message then watched the TV as Sora got it. She grinned slightly when she read it all then she looked at us and gave us the thumbs up sign.

I grinned then turned to T.K

"Should we really leave from besides the TV? We don't completely know our way around and what if the port reopens?" I asked as I turned to him.

T.K shrugged as he looked around.

"If we don't move from here then we'll starve or get dehydrated. We don't know how long we'll be stuck here for. Kari, we can't wait." He answered as he stepped closer to me.

I felt more tears come at that.

_What if we never get away from here? What if I never see or talk to Tai again?_

As hard as it was for me to think these things, I couldn't keep them out of my head. They crushed my hope and they crushed me.

_Get a grip on yourself Kari! You're letting the darkness win. It's trying to take over by making you afraid and depressed. And it's working. You're scared and you're upset._

I hung my head as my thoughts went off in paths I'd rather fight to stay away from.

T.K wrapped his arms around me in comfort.

"We will get back Kari. I'll make sure that we get back!" He vowed as he tried to soothe me.

I slowly calmed down when Patamon flew over to us. I hadn't noticed that he'd left so when he came back, I was a little surprised.

"The beach isn't too far from here and you guys are right. We're in the area of the Dark Ocean." He reported as he arrived.

I turned in T.K's grasp to look at Patamon.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to get out of here like we have before" I commented as I pulled myself completely out of T.K's arms.

"So we're stuck here?"

"Yes Gatomon, We're stuck here."

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter and it wasn't too confusing for you. I know I confused a few people with my first chapter.**

_Questions/Answers:_

_Lord Pata: Veemon attacked Gabumon, out of envy yes, like you guessed, but also because he was quite pissed that he had to just sit by and watch while Garurumon/Gabumon got to help his friend when his friend needed him (Whether it was for something big or not). I hope this answered you! Thank you for your reveiw anyway and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.  
_


End file.
